Memorare
by Sufinkusu
Summary: Rate T, just in case. Inside I'm reaching, inside I'm pleading, I can't be losing everything that I remember...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…although like many others I wouldn't mind**

**Warnings: Hinted Shonen-Ai…I think that's it…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Slipping between us,  
the ghost & the morning  
prayers spent on finding,  
a reason to stay  
_

Sasukes' Pov

I watched Naruto from far away; I don't believe we'll ever be the same again. I hurt the only person I ever cared about. The person that I told I would never leave, my love. Will you ever forgive me?

_Painful and aching,  
the balance is breaking  
so many words;  
I don't know what to say_

Sasukes' Pov

What can I say, a normal apology won't work, and both you and I aren't ones for flowers and candies and other things. Our relationship was different, rivals and lovers, a delicate balance that no one understood, except for us. But that was the beauty of our love, wasn't it?

_Our planets break orbit  
like paper and water  
delicate dancing  
on the edge of her lips  
_

Sasukes' Pov

Naruto, I'm so sorry, my world is falling apart without you in it. But I'm scared, I'm too scared to go see you, I can handle the rejection from everyone else, but not you, never you.

_Something unsettled,  
and something remember  
something forgiven,  
keeps silent within_

Sasukes' Pov

"Hey" I whisper softly, Sakura had finally talked me into coming

Flashback

"If you really cared about him, love him so much, like you claim to, then go see him Sasuke"

"I don't think anyone will let me near him"

Sakura softened some, "let me handle them, go see your boyfriend Sasuke"

End Flashback

He looked at me, his stare a bit blank; I thought that was normal, after all he had just woken up from a coma; he's probably trying to get adjusted again. After a few moments of silence and his unnerving black stare, I finally snapped, "What's wrong with you" only afterward did I figure he had every right not to talk to me. But my comment seemed to make him shrink in on himself.

_She turns to me  
with tears in her eyes  
as if she doesn't see  
the tempest inside_

Naruto's Pov

I don't understand, I lifted my hand up, as to each for him, but he backed away. Did I do something wrong? "I didn't mean to offend you" I whisper to him, he looks at me and shakes his head, "You should be mad and me, and yet you're not…I guess I'm just surprised, you didn't do anything wrong." He replies.

_And our hearts are beating,  
but no one is breathing  
A small thing I think,  
so close to the end  
_

Sasukes' Pov

After I said that, we were quiet, what else am I supposed to say or do? I almost killed him and he's acting like he doesn't even remember any of it…it seems as if he doesn't remember anything. I stand startled, and he jumps at my abrupt movement. "Naruto, who am I?" I ask and held my breath waiting for his answer, when he looks at me curious, I feel like my world is ending and I stumble back, before opening the door and asking (demanding) for a nurse to go get the Hokage.

_Chorus:   
The clock is ticking,  
time is escaping...I know,  
I must be standing on my own  
and something sacred,  
it could be dying...I know,  
and I stare with headlights now approaching   
Blankets of sadness,  
bound up and cover,  
happiness lost,   
I must have buried here  
Inside I'm reaching,  
inside I'm pleading,  
I can't be losing  
everything  
that I remember..._

Narutos' Pov

I think I hurt him, who was he? Sasuke! That was Sasuke, of course, how could I ever forget him. I should hate him, I want to hate him, but I love him, our relationship is different, but it works for us. Didn't it? I tried to think of our past together, but it's hard, why? It shouldn't be, I should remember everything about him, about us. I held my head in my hands.

_oh Memorareoh  
Memorare_

_Kisses left longing,  
somewhere behind us  
asking for comfort,  
like cats in between_

Narutos' Pov

Tsunade comes running in and she looks to Sasuke, but I can't hear what their saying, my head hurts, she comes over and gently calls my name. I raise my head to look at her, "Tsunade-baasan" I whisper, "I'm scared" She runs her fingers through my hair, "It'll be ok Naruto" she says, "Lay down so I can do another scan" I nod and she helps me lay down, as she scans me, I look over to Sasuke. "What can you remember Naruto?" his eyes seem to ask me. I close my eyes, I see us kissing, I see us relaxing under a tree, his head in my lap. Kakashi-sensei and Sakuras' reaction when they first found out. I smile to myself; I remember feeling safe in his arms, something that's hard for me, feeling safe that is.

_This new regretting,  
how foolish the choices  
that once seemed so meaningful,  
so sturdy, and sane_

Sasukes' Pov

This is my entire fault, if I never tried to go to Orochimaru, then he would never have gotten hurt, I never would have tried to hurt him. He once told me that my strength is his and his strength is mine. I was so certain that Orochimaru could give me what I wanted…but now looking at Naruto, I realize it wasn't worth it, nothing was. Even the thought of killing my brother is far from my mind, I'll train hard for both our sakes, and only if my brother tries to harm us first will I fight him. I won't run off, I won't put him through any of that again. Please…

_Seconds in silence,  
last half of forever  
searching for glimpses   
lovers embraced_

_How close and how distant,  
we stand to each other  
knowing that nothing  
here can ever be replaced_

Sasukes' Pov

I remember all the times I held him, all the times I made him smile, not his fake one, but a true smile, a smile that was reserved for only me to see. I remember how after training we would sit back to back in a comforting silence, just knowing that the other was there being enough. Memories…you can never replace them, you can make new ones and we do everyday, but you can never replace your old ones. Never.

_The clock is ticking,  
time is escaping...I know,  
I must be standing on my own  
and something sacred,  
it could be dying...I know,  
and I stare with headlights now approaching   
Blankets of sadness,  
bound up and cover,  
happiness lost,   
I must have buried here  
Inside I'm reaching,  
inside I'm pleading,  
I can't be losing  
everything  
that I remember..._

Narutos' Pov

I seem to be making everyone cry…first…Sas…Sasuke, and know the Hokage, wait that's not right, Hokage? No Tsunade-baasan, yeah that sounds right. She doesn't know what to do. Does that mean I'll forget everyone? Sakura, Kakashi…Iruka, Konohamaru, will I forget them? My family. Neji, Gaara, Kiba? My best friends? Hinata, Ino, Tenten…Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kankuro, Temari, and Lee. Will I forget you all too? Will I forget Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Ibiki, and Gai? Will I forget Sarutobi, Ayame and the old man at the ramen stand, will I forget Ebisu? Jiraiya? Will they all forget me…will the toss me aside once I lose my memories? After all what good am I?

_oh Memorare oh  
Memorare_

_The clock is ticking,  
time is escaping...I know,  
I must be standing on my own  
and something sacred,  
it could be dying...I know,  
and I stare with headlights now approaching   
Blankets of sadness,  
bound up and cover,  
happiness lost,   
I must have buried here  
Inside I'm reaching,  
inside I'm pleading,  
I can't be losing  
everything  
that I remember..._

Narutos' Pov

The Hokage-sama is trying to find away to stop what's happing to me, every time I call her Hokage-sama though, she starts getting teary eyed, but she says it's not my fault. How can it not be though? After all, she's fine until I say something. But it's not just her, it's everyone, my friends and those I consider family, sometimes it's hard, it's hard remembering who they are, they've introduced themselves, all crying or teary eyed. But…I only get pieces of who they are to me from my memories. The one called Sasuke is really sad; I wish I could make him happy, I let him hold my hand, and I listen as he tells me things, about him, about me. I feel myself getting teary eyed as I look at him now, his image is getting blurry, and not because of my tears, but in my mind he's fading.

Sasukes' Pov

He's crying, he's crying and I don't know what to do, I hold his hand tighter, letting him know I'm still there, his eyes are blank and unfocused, I need to go get the Hokage, but I don't want to leave him here alone. He finally looks at me again, tears silently streaming down his face and I know…I wish I didn't, but I do, and I do the only thing I can think of I pull him close and whisper it's ok, giving a brief kiss to the top of his head.

_Are we together?_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N:** **The song is called Memorare and it's by The Cruxshadows…I love them!!!! Well that temporally settles my angst down. I hope you all liked it, please review and tell me what you think, but please no flames, constructive criticism is welcomed as always. Sorry if it's a bit rushed because well…I did rush though it that and it's now 3:05 in the a.m. and I'm falling asleep…I'll post this later, g'night or morning, however you want to look at it.**

**Oh yeah, today's my birthday, go May 3****rd****! Anyway…reviews make great presents! **


End file.
